General Wade Eiling
Origin General Wade Eiling is a military tactician who blackmails the accused Nathaniel Adam into participating in an atomic experiment. This turns Nathaniel into the nuclear being Captain Atom. It causes Adam to disappear for 18 years. This is considered a failure by Eiling and Megala, the project's main scientist. They would attempt the experiment again, which ends up with the creation of Major Force, a murderous villain. During the eighteen years in which Adam is gone, Eiling marries his wife and acts as father to his two children. Eiling manipulates Captain Atom into serving the military. His first attempts, a chance for Adam to view his children in exchange for retrieving a lost submarine, falls apart. This embarrasses Eiling in front of his superiors. The same issue details the cover story for Captain Atom that Eiling helps create, one that is, in his words, "a scenario just far-fetched and hokey enough to sound authentic". Eiling would also form an intensely adversarial relationship with Megala. Fall from Grace When Eiling is diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumor, he sends a military team to salvage the indestructible body of the first Shaggy Man from the Pacific Ocean. Green Lantern and Aquaman attempt to stop the Corps from retrieving the body, but their efforts are thwarted when Green Lantern's ring-generated protection is ultrasonically disrupted and Aquaman suffers a case of the bends. The General returns to his base of operations, Threshold. From there he orchestrates a military assault on the Justice League. Answering a call for help in Phoenix, Arizona, the Justice League are attacked by American military forces. Spearheading the offensive is a new superhero team called the Ultramarine Corps. Recruited and genetically enhanced by Eiling's lab team, The Ultramarines already exhibit signs of terminal illness. Meanwhile, Batman, the Huntress and Plastic Man track Eiling to Threshold, where they discover that the general transferred his brain patterns into the indestructible body and took his own life. Eiling's personal computer reveals his military plans, the flawed Ultramarine Project, and the Shaggy Man brain transfer blueprints. Suddenly, Eiling emerges from an adjoining room and attacks. The JLA battle the military and the Corps. Eiling's forces consider mutiny as doubts against attacking the League come to a head. Superman, whose super-senses have diagnosed the Ultramarine's disease, persuades the Ultramarine Corps that Eiling has used and betrayed them. The Corps members, who volunteered for service in good faith, switch sides and speed with the JLA toward Threshold. Even against the combined might of the JLA and the Ultramarines, the General is unstoppable. Batman notices that Eiling's tactical edge and focus are diminished in his new artificial form. Working together, the team fights the monster onto a bulk-matter teleport platform. Eiling is transported to 433 Eros, a 'rocky needle', six miles in length, at the heart of the Sol system's asteroid belt. Injustice Gang He stays there for several months until Queen Bee recruits him into Lex Luthor's new Injustice Gang. Eiling battles against the Justice League a second time as part of a coordinated attack, this time utilizing a large-scale machine gun. At least once he declares that the League was wrong to banish him to the asteroid with no trial whatsoever. During the battle, Eiling almost bites off Steel's hand. The battle moves to one of the White Martian warships that is currently inside the Phantom Zone. There, Eiling states his plan to utilize the weapons of mass destruction on various Earth itself. Orion's war dog Sturmer participates in a trick against Eiling. The canine tackles the man through a ship's airlock, into the Phantom Zone, where Eiling is lost for some time. Suicide Squad Having somehow escaped, he has since appeared in the JSA comics fighting Hal Jordan. He is one of the hundreds of villains recruited into the Society. He is a participant in the Battle of Metropolis, the first step of the Society's war on the heroes. This effort fails. He now serves as a member of the Suicide Squad, which mainly consists of villains performing dangerous missions for the benefit of the U.S. Government. Television History General Wade Eiling was a major antagonist in the Justice League, originally a member of the US Military he would allow his own paranoia and hatred of superhumans to turn him into a literal monster when he utilized a World War II serum known as the "Captain Nazi" formula to become a hulking beast. In this form he ambushed a parade being held for Superman but was enraged to find the Man of Steel was not there, busy fighting in space, thus he let out his frustration on several Justice League members who were at the parade as a token of goodwill to the public: all the while he accused them of being threats and that he was protecting the crowds from them (in reality Wade was far more dangerous than any of the heroes, causing great havoc and referring to citizens as an "acceptable" risk). Wade was also so blind in his hatred that he didn't care that all the Justice League members he was brutally pummelling were costumed vigilantes rather than actual "superhumans" and continually showed willingness to murder them in cold blood. In the end General Wade is confronted by Shining Knight, the Arthurian knight gets into a heated debate with Wade over honor and describes to Wade how he once defied an order by King Arthur to harm innocents: Wade coldly states this made Shining Knight a "lousy" soldier but Shining Knight bites back, saying King Arthur thanked him and that had he followed the order he would of left the knighthood in shame. Wade is unimpressed by Shining Knight's attempts to reach him and beats him severely, ordering him to stand down - yet when Shining Knight refuses Wade shows his true colors and beats him near-to-death before taking a car with the intent to murder the knight, all whilst claiming he was the "good guy". However a crowd of citizens gather and defy Wade, eventually making him see he was becoming the very menace he feared - Wade left, though he did state before leaving that in time the world would come to look to him for help.. showing he learned very little from these encounters. Trivia *Interestingly both Wade Eiling and Thunderbolt Ross are both united states generals who act as antagonist in their own settings and they both eventually became mutated giants. Category:DC Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mutated Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Archenemy Category:Big Bads Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Flash Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Live Action Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Murderer Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Soldiers Category:Extremists Category:Jingoist Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Xenophobes Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Superman Villains Category:Batman Villains